Brownies
by babygirl669
Summary: Spike was just meaning to drop off some brownies for Joey. She didn't mean to walk in on THAT! And she definitely didn't mean for a boy a year older than her daughter to show her the greatest pleasure she's ever known. One-shot! Don't like the content? Don't read the story. Fic one in a series I will be writing.


What on earth am I thinking? This is so inappropriate! But, dear lord, his body was _toned_. Stop it, Christine! You can't be thinking this about a young boy! He's sixteen. He's a year older than your daughter. This is wrong, on so many different levels.

Did he see me? Or did I escape the house unnoticed? I was just going to see Joey. We are preparing for another "reunion" of sorts. The whole gang is invited, and I was trying to goad Joey into RSVPing to the event.

I walked into the Jeremiah household with a plate of brownies, knowing they were Joey's Achilles' heel. I looked around the living room and the kitchen and found no one, so I walked up the stairs, thinking maybe Joey was in Angie's room playing with her. What my eyes fell upon was unexpected. Craig's door was open to the left of me. He was standing, looking in the mirror, which would seem like a totally normal thing, if he weren't naked.

Yep, Craig Manning was checking himself out, naked. His penis was sticking up, and the tip reached just above his belly button. I took a sharp intake of breath and turned on my heel, sprinting down the stairs.

Joey must not have been home.

I jumped in my car as quickly as I could and drove way faster than my '98 Corolla could manage. I got home in record time.

Now here I am, sitting on the couch, staring at nothing and trying to comprehend what happened. I hear footsteps coming up the wooden deck and I stand to go meet the visitor.

Before the doorbell rings, I open the door and am standing face-to-face with Craig Manning. Given, a full-clothed version, but Craig Manning nonetheless.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, hearing a breathlessness that I do not recognize as my own voice.

"Were you just at Joey's?" Craig asks in return.

"Uh, yeah, I dropped off a plate of brownies, hoping to coax him into attending our reunion in two weeks," I am surprised by how quickly I recovered to answer.

"Oh. Um, may I come in? It's scorching out here." He speaks the truth. With what Emma has been saying about global warming and climate change, early September was a circle of Hell.

"Of course," I reply, gesturing for him to enter my house. "Would you like some water?"

"Yes, please, Ms. Nelson." He replies strangely politely, but I wave it off.

I could see he was sweating, no wonder, with the extreme temperatures outside. However, he is also acting nervously, wringing his hands and shifting from one foot to another. I take one last confused look at him before entering the kitchen and filling a clean glass with tap water.

When I return, Craig drops a wad of clothing at his feet.

He is naked once more.

"Craig, what are you doing!" I exclaim, nearly dropping the glass right where I stood.

"I saw you today, in the mirror. I saw the way you looked at me. I find you very," he pauses to look me up and down, "intriguing." He finishes, stepping close to me and placing his hands on my hips.

I am at a loss for words, not that it would matter much, because soon, Craig is taking the glass out of my hand and placing it on a nearby coaster. How considerate. He then leans down to kiss me. And believe me when I say this is unlike any kiss I have had since I first married Snake. I press myself into him, deepening the kiss.

His hand flit to the bottom of my blouse and begin to bunch up the fabric. I split from his face and lift my arms, prompting him to pull my shirt over my head, revealing that I had, in fact, not worn a bra that day. He dropped to his knees, and took my left breast into his mouth, swirling the nipple with his tongue. A moan escaped my mouth, and I began to feel the heat of arousal pool in my panties.

While his teeth were lightly tugging on my left nipple and his right hand was palming the other. His left hand expertly one-handedly unbuttoned my jeans and pulled down my pants and panties in one swift motion.

I was still reeling at his sexual prowess when he stood back up and began passionately kissing me again. This time, though, he lifts me and I wrap my legs around his waist, and he carries me to the couch where he lays me down.

He kisses his way down my body until his finds his way between my legs. I open my legs to allow him to do as he pleases. When he sticks two of his fingers into my hole, without warning, I gasp and feel pleasurable shivers run up my spine and make the hairs on my neck stand on end.

His mouth is on my clit, sucking gently while his fingers curl toward himself, hitting my G-spot over and over. Oh man, is he good at this.

I am moaning, screaming, and almost to my release when he stops. He gets up and walks over to where he set down the glass of water earlier and downs the contents.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing?" I ask, bordering on angry and sexually frustrated.

"Whoops, sorry, I got thirsty." He says sheepishly and returns to the couch. But before he gets here, he stops and picks up his jeans, removing a foil packet from the back pocket.

He walked slowly, ripping the packet open, taking the condom out and rolling it down his 9-inch shaft. He even remembers to pinch the tip, like an experienced member of the sex community.

I bite my lip and watch as he kneels in front of me. He takes my legs and drapes them over his shoulders before guiding his penis into my vagina. He slides in like a dream and starts going to town. I am trying hard not to make too much noise, so as to avoid the neighbors hearing us. How embarrassing. He is grunting low and softly, keeping his pace and focusing on the situation at hand.

"Craig? oh my god!" I hear Joey's voice. Oh Fuck. And that's when I reach my climax. Shaking, and walls clenching around Craig's cock. My muscle spasms must have caused something in him because in the middle of his embarrassment of being caught by his guardian, he yells and collapses on top of me.

Once again. Oh fuck.


End file.
